


a typical day

by kiimigi



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiimigi/pseuds/kiimigi
Summary: The boys play a simple game of capture the flag. They all take it a little too seriously.
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons, Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	a typical day

Grif dove into the cave, hoping that he had lost them. He knew he would have to make a break for it to get back to red base with the flag but not right now, he needed an actual break as he slumped against the rock panting hard. He hadn't run this hard since basic which was a long time ago so he's a little sad about having just broken his streak. He'd just hide out here until Wash and Tucker got bored looking for him and went back to whatever they were doing before he came along and took the flag. Some may scoff at the idea of camping but he appreciates the sophisticated minimum effort approach of it. 

"I can't believe I actually lost them" he said to himself.

"Not quite"

Two clicks of rifles behind him made him jump up. Tucker and Wash were standing at the mouth of the cave, guns trained on them. 

"This doesn't have to be difficult, Grif " Washington said "Just give us our flag back"

"What makes you think I even have it" Grif said sounding as exasperated as he could "When have you ever known me to  _ do _ things"

"We  _ saw _ you take it" Tucker said

"I could have hidden it"

"You ran out of the base like 5 seconds ahead of us"

"I can be very efficient when I want to be." Grif said but seeing that they were not buying it he quickly changed his plans to Plan S. S for shoot-your-shot. "Come on guys I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement. I mean what do I get-"

"Your a hostage you don't get shit" Tucker said

"I can see that" Grif said "but Tucker we've done this enough times to know how this ends so how about we just skip over all the running about and bullshit and we can all go on our merry ways" Tucker falters and his hopes rise a little as Tucker’s weapon lowers a little. Tucker gets it. They have shared years of bullshit, shared trauma and all that. 

"We're not negotiating" Wash snapped and Grif rolled his eyes "How did you even get into the base?"

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Wash." Grif shrugged "It must be hard to see when your head is buried in Tucker’s lap"

A burst of rounds fire into the back of the cave right past Grif’s ear and he jumps away with a squawk.

"Careful! You're going to take somebodies eye out" he snapped as Wash lowered his rifle again.

"Let's try this again, Grif" Wash said, his voice switching into his  _ cool- big -bad -serious -I -will -cut -you _ Freelancer voice that sent shivers running down his spine. "How about you give me your flag before I take it from you and I don’t turn you into orange juice"

There's a pause before Grif gulps and said "Firstly, that's the most cliche line ever but secondly coming from you it's terrifying, dude"

"What will it be?" Wash said finger curling around the trigger

There's a crescendo of music in the distance and Wash and Tucker and share a look.

"oh no"

They dive out of the way of the way a second before the warthog comes tearing up the hill.

"What took you so long" Grif said as Simmons slams on the breaks and he clammers into the passenger seat.

"You didn't put the keys back on the hook! This is why we have the hook, I was scrambling around trying to find it-"

"Just gun it!"

Wash dive rolled out of the way and in the same motion rolled into a squat and brought his rifle up firing off controlled bursts at the warthog. 

"Uh oh" he lowered his weapon as the warthog whirled around and he was facing down the hood of the warthog.

"Just like old times, huh, Wash'' Grif yells over the roar of the warthog. Wash had taken off at a full pelt but they're hot of his heels as they tear after Wash. They're quickly gaining ground on him but Wash dives out of the way at the last moment and takes cover behind a rock. 

It seemed like he wasn't the first one to have that idea as he collides into Tucker safely hiding behind it already.

"Hey! This is my hiding spot get your own" Tucker shouted 

"We're on the same team, Tucker!" Wash said "and nice help out there"

"You look like you had it covered."

"Dammit, Grif still has the flag. We gotta get back out there" Wash said. The more strategic approach was to head straight back for Red base. And if they had done that, yhe blues woulf have lost already. Grif and Simmons did not take the strategic approach. They took the literal approach which was petty and gloating and were currently doubling back to them. 

"On three?" Tucker said

"On three" Wash nodded, preparing himself "one, two, three!"

Neither of them moved.

"Why didn't you go!" Tucker snapped

"Because I knew you wouldn't!" Wash snapped right back.

"How is this even possible? It's just Grif and  Simmons! Aren't you supposed to be some badass super solider?"

"I don't know if you noticed but me and cars don't get really along?"

"If we get beat by Grif and Simmons I'm walking off the cliff" Tucker said daring to take a peek over the rock before rolling his eyes "Watch and learn, baby"

Tucker jumps over the rock throwing his gun to the side as his sword flares to life. He rolled to the side at the very last second, slicing the tire open and sending the warthog sailing. 

Grif had landed face first in the dirt, curled protectively around the blue flag. He looked up as teal-aqua? He has no idea-boots step into view.

"Wash is rubbing of on you" Grif grumbled

"That’s what he said" Tucker said because he's never above it. 

"You can pry the flag out of my cold dead-hey!" They have a brief tug of war as Grif clings onto the edge of the flag as Tucker tries to grab it. It involves Grif being dragged along the ground a good few meters refusing Grif to let go as Tucker squawked "Your going to rip it!"

But finally Tucker puts his boot down, and nearly falls backwards as he pulls the flag free.

Tucker had stopped to tip a bucket of insults over Grif’s head before Wash drags him away. They had their flag back but the fight isn't over yet. They still have to get back to base. 

Tucker and Wash haul ass back to base, the flag fluttering triumphantly behind Tucker where he had tied it around his neck like a cape. They're cresting a hill and into the home stretch now. What could go wrong?

The sniper shot sounds like a clap of thunder and Tucker’s swear echoes it as they both duck. 

Wherever he is Locus must have been dying of laughter the way that Tucker was zig-zagging across the canyon, rolling from one cover to the next.

"What are you doing?" Wash says looking back at him

"The trick is to run in zig zags"

"That only works for Church!"

There's a shimmer in front of him and Wash only spots it because of all the practice he had in the past.

"Tucker, no!" He dove in front of Tucker, gasping as the shot hit him. Wash fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

"Wash!" Tucker was by his side instantly, pulling wash up and cradling him to his chest. 

"Take it" Wash pressed the flag into Tucker’s hands with trembling fingers. "I’ll hold him off as long as I can."

Tucker is looking at him in disbelief and he's shaking his head "I’m not leaving you behind, not again"

"Tucker, listen to me for once. There's no time, go!" Wash schnapps then softens his voice small "Do this for me"

Tucker gives him one last pained look and squeezes his eyes close before he takes off. 

Wash groans to his feet, clutching his side and draws his knife as he turns to face Locus. He's not going to let him get to Tucker.

They face each other. Blue base to Wash’s back, the red base to Locus's. 

"Funny isn't it, we’ve been here before." Wash said "You saved my life just to shoot me yourself?"

"Why do you continue to sacrifice yourself for them, Agent Washington. Your efforts are futile" Locus said.

"As I've said to you before" Wash said "I don't have beat you. I just have to stall long enough to make sure Tucker gets home safe" 

Locus scoffs at this "your always the martyr for them. It's surprising you've lived so long. In your state, I won't take long” Locus said before lunging at him. 

He only truly appreciated how difficult what the Reds and Blues did for him after they took Locus in. 

He had a few sleepless nights on the top of blue base watching across the canyon before Tucker called him out on it and told him to cut it out.

He and Carolina had a real come to Jesus talk with Locus, standing on the crest of a hill, helmets tucked under their arms. Carolina painted some vivid threats that Locus took seriously and with that settled Wash finally got to thank him properly for saving his life. 

"Do you think you could have forgiven Felix as well?" Locus asked, not quite looking at him.

"No. I guess you were right after all. You’re like me. You never enjoyed doing the terrible things you did, you did them because you thought you didn't have any other choice." Wash said "I can't say the same for Felix"

Locus nodded. They stood there on that hill looking down at their valley and all that was theirs. In the distance he hears Caboose calling for him, and Wash starts down the hill towards blue base sparing a glance over his shoulder to see if Locus was coming.

There is a flurry of moves and countermoves as they match each other blow for blow. Wash yelps as he's being thrown to the ground in a hip throw. Locus turns to run after Tucker but Wash tackles Locus to the ground. Wash scrambles to his feet and starts running after Tucker but Locus sweeps his legs out from under him and he lands with a grunt on the ground. Locus is starting to run again and Wash uses the last of his strength and catches Locus legs and pulls his legs out from under him and Locus lands with an unglorified oof. 

They roll around on the ground, wrestling and fighting for purchase for a bit for old times sake but neither of them really mean it. It's all good fun but Locus finally gets him into an arm lock. Wash fights it for a second before he sags and taps out. He’s released at once and they flop on the ground, breathing hard and looking at the sky. Wash can't help but laugh. Locus head pops up as Wash pulls himself up to his elbows "Let’s go make sure one of them didn't poke an eye"

Tucker has a moment of silence as he remembers Wash's beautiful memory before he rounds the corner into blue base. Grif steps out from behind a corner and tucker skids to a halt with flailing arms nearly toppling over his momentum. 

"How did you get up here so fast!"

“I'm not going to let you win, Tucker!"

"Get out of my way"

"No"

"You know Wash makes me run drills every time we lose the flag. Why would you do that to me, man, i thought we were friends"

"Doughnut said he'd bake me cookies. I'm desperate, okay. I'll even share them with you"

"That’s the biggest lie I've ever heard. But I guess you give me no choice" With his free hand his sword flares to life again and illuminates his face. Grif looks from his face to the sword then back to him “Get out of my way, Grif. You’re not going to win this fight"

"No, I’m not. Simmons is”

There’s a click behind him and he feels Simmons press rifle against the back of his head. Tucker swears under his breath.

They sit on the top of the base, left only in under armour and dripping wet. Wash had bullied Tucker into helping scrubbed the paint from his armour. Being the little shit he was, Tucker had hosed Wash down in frigidly cold water, Wash shrieking as he sprayed him in the face. This in turn had escalated into a full out water fight leaving all of them dripping. Not quite the sexy type Tucker had been imagining.

"Remember when we used to win all the time?" Tucker said leaning back on his elbows his hair still wet "yeah, let's go back to that"

It had been Wash's turn to recite the defeat speech. They really had to rethink that one. It didn't sting as badly as it used to considering the newly formed relationships in the canyon

“You’re never going to let us live this down are you?” Tucker said

“Don’t even pretend like this isn't the first time. We kick your butt all the time” Simmons said.

"Can we ban the Warthog for the next time" Wash said 

“No way! How else are we going to win against you. You know what's not fair: You.”

“But you’ve got Locus now. The teams have evened out”

“You have Carolina”

“She still banned remember” They all groan at the memory. It had been a tough match. It had been all of them against her and she still had won. She had gotten a little bit too into it and they had made the mistake of giving her a day to prepare. She had taken a page out of Tex’s book and they still set off some of her traps now and again if they’re not careful. She was designated referee for now. 

"But that move you did was pretty cool, the one with the hose" Grif was referring to when he had used the hose as a lasso to carrell Tucker "I never thought I’d see someone get choked but by a hose" Simmons said.

"Freelancers are always so damn extra. Like was that really necessary" Tucker whined.

Wash just shrugged "you can't blame me for being good."

"Admit it you secretly enjoy it." Grif said, bumping shoulders with Locus "You and Locus would go all day if we don't stop you"

Wash sees Locus settling in and going with the flow of things. The trick was not to think that hard about it.

“We'll see?” He said ****  
  



End file.
